The present invention relates to a feedback control device for a high-frequency generator having a pulse-repetition frequency mode, particularly for a high-frequency generator employed to excite a laser.
When CO.sub.2 lasers are operated with high-frequency excitation in a pulsed operation mode, the impedance of the laser is not constant. Therefore, to ensure that the laser is supplied with constant energy during high-frequency pulsing, the high-frequency generator must be provided with a power control system. Such a power control system must control the power output such that, for example, the difference between the energy of the wave advancing toward the laser and the wave reflected by the laser (when no discharge occurs) is constant.
Therefore, there is a need for a high-speed and highly precise feedback control for the power output of a high-frequency generator operated in a pulsed mode.